uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
First Glasgow
First Glasgow is the largest bus company serving the Greater Glasgow area in, Scotland. It forms part of FirstGroup, a company operating transport services across the British Isles and in North America. The company operates within the area covered by the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport, a public body responsible for helping to co-ordinate public transport services in the Greater Glasgow area. It runs around 118 services, has a fleet of over 1,000 buses, and employs over 2800 drivers.FirstGroup - UK Bus Greater Glasgow History First Glasgow was created through FirstGroup's buyout of the former Strathclyde Buses (created from the former Greater Glasgow Passenger Transport Executive bus fleet, formerly the municipal Glasgow Corporation Transport), which had itself recently bought out the former Kelvin Central Buses (an amalgamation of Kelvin Scottish and Central Scottish, owned by the state-owned Scottish Bus Group). First Glasgow has two operator's licences:- First Glasgow No 1 Limited. Company registered in Scotland No. SC097299. http://www.firstgroup.com/ukbus/glasgow/about_us/ First Glasgow - the former Strathclyde Buses licence. First Glasgow No 2 Limited. Company registered in Scotland No. SC127012. - the former Kelvin Central Buses licence. Depots First Glasgow currently operates out of seven depots. * Glasgow (Victoria Road, Larkfield) - headquarters * Cumbernauld (Glencryan Road) - to close May 2013 * Dumbarton (Birch Road) * Glasgow (Tollcross Road, Parkhead) * Glasgow (South Street, Scotstoun) * Hamilton (Glasgow Road, Blantyre) * Overtown (Castlehill Road) Permission is currently being sought to build a new depot and company headquarters (Gushetfaulds) on Cathcart Road to replace the existing Larkfield. The proposed site will provide capacity for 120 additional buses (450 in total) and almost 1,100 employees. The site is planned to be opened in 2014. http://www.firstgroup.com/ukbus/scotland/swscot/news/?item=5831&show=1 From May 2013, Cumbernauld Depot will close with staff, buses and services transferred to Larkfield, Parkhead and Blantyre depots. Services First Greater Glasgow mainly run services in Greater Glasgow and Lanarkshire areas of Strathclyde. However, some services do run outside of these areas. It was one of the first bus operators to introduce an "overground", a colour-coded set of bus routes with route branding on the bus exteriors and timetables. As of 2006, route branding has been removed from buses but remained on timetables until mid 2008. Route List SimpliCITY Network (May 2013) Information as per Frequency Guide Note: Still in progress. Routes prior to SimpliCITY (May 2013) Daytime Weekend Night Services Special services 398 The 398 is a special circular service that operates all day, every day in Glasgow City Centre, and connects between Glasgow Central Station, Buchanan Bus Station and Glasgow Queen Street Station. The service is free for passengers with valid rail tickets. This service runs on behalf of First ScotRail and SPT. 500 Glasgow Shuttle The 500 Glasgow Shuttle is a direct express service from Buchanan Bus Station to Glasgow International Airport operated under contract from BAA. The service operates via the key business and hotels district and within walking distance of the main rail termini before joining the M8 for the direct run to the Airport. It runs 24 hours a day, 364 days a year, with a frequency of 10 minutes throughout the day and a less frequent service overnight. The service was previously run by Arriva as the Glasgow Flyer. 747 AirLink The 747 AirLink is a less direct service to Glasgow International Airport than the 500 Glasgow Shuttle. Designed to serve the western suburbs of Glasgow, it currently departs from Buchanan Bus Station stance 44 and travels to the airport via Partick and Braehead.First Glasgow - 747 AirLink Extension to the City Centre X7 The X7 is the direct express between Glasgow and Motherwell's M&D's Theme Park - running frequently by the company every summer until September. Gallery Image:First Glasgow 40743 on 23.JPG|A First Glasgow Dennis Dart/UVG bus laying over by Sauchiehall Street Image:Volvo Ailsa B55.jpg|A Volvo Ailsa B55 in the previous red livery Image:First_Glasgow bus SF07 FDP.jpg|A First Glasgow Volvo B7TL/Wright Eclipse Gemini bus on the 75 route southbound on Renfield Street in Glasgow Image:SA52DVV Volvo B7L East Lancs Nordic.JPG|A First Glasgow Volvo B7L/East Lancs Nordic bus on Hope Street, heading to Mountblow out of service See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links * First Greater Glasgow Website * Website detailing night buses in Glasgow Category:First Group companies Category:Transport in Glasgow Category:Transport in East Renfrewshire Category:Bus operators in Scotland Category:Transport in West Dunbartonshire Category:Transport in East Dunbartonshire Category:Transport in Argyll and Bute (Town of Helensburgh only)